We have a total comprehensive Alcohol and Drug Abuse Program funded by a variety of federal and local sources. The service includes a five bed detoxification ward and a halfway house with a capacity of 13 residents and a supportive staff of five, plus a field counseling program including a staff of twelve counselors and a supportive staff of 6 professionals and administrators. Patients are in detoxification for 1 to 10 days during which time they get physical rehabilitation and intensive counseling. Clients in the halfway house are there for 1 to 3 months, during which time they receive individual and group therapy, occupational training, and if necessary, a program of pre-occupational rehabilitation. In the field counseling phase, the client is with the counselor for an estimated two years or until he maintains sobriety effectively. We plan to develop a prevention program which will educate the reservation residents about the dangers of overuse and abuse of alcohol. This will be accomplished through group contact in seminars, tribal court sessions, and community meetings.